y llegaste tu
by everythingurnot
Summary: la vida de Santana no tenia sentido. Brittany llego para cambiar eso. Oneshot Brittana :)


**chicos, buenos dias o tarde o noches, aqui un pequeño oneshot que espero sea de su agrado :) tratare de actualizar mi otro fic asap, pero esto na salia de mi mente puede ser que sea porque no este pasando por un momento muy alegre, en fin aqui va:**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A veces te sientes tan sola que crees que nada de lo que has vivido tiene sentido, que todo eso ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y que debes huir. Sientes que otra persona hubiese podido aprovechar mejor las oportunidades que tuviste, que no deberías existir pues de cualquier manera, estés o no estés nadie notaria la diferencia. Luego piensas en morir, pues tal vez si lo hicieras de alguna manera, tal vez alguien lo notaria, tal vez alguien te notaria pero luego te olvidaría tan pronto como empezó. Entonces ya ni tu muerte tendría sentido, aunque al menos te librarías del horror de sufrir la indiferencia de aquellos consideras importante en tu vida, o quizás sería peor… tu meta en la vida es poder marcar la vida de al menos una persona, intentar que alguien te recordara algún día, pero eso era imposible, al menos hoy.

Un día más de castigo, despertar y tener que ir a la escuela, ver a los demás sin que los demás te vean, pasar inadvertida como siempre.

Estas por cerrar tu casillero cuando vez a varios alumnos observando algo o tal vez a alguien, no estas segura, y luego escuchas a uno de ellos gritar por un ambulancia. Te abres paso y ves a una rubia en el piso, la reconoces como una de las porristas. Tiene una mano en el pecho y se retuerce de dolor, notas que respirar se le hace más difícil con cada segundo que pasa, siendo hija de un medico sabes que hacer, ordenas a la gente que haga espacio para que ella pueda respirar, pides un poco de agua y sacas una de las aspirinas que tienes en tu mochila. El ambulancia ya está en camino informa uno de los chicos, y miras a la rubia que te mira con desesperación y ayuda. Le preguntas si antes le había pasado algo así y ella lo niega, le preguntas si es alérgica a la aspirina y ella lo niega, entonces le ordenas que la tome y ella lo hace. No sabes porque te hace caso, tal vez es porque está muy desesperada o porque el dolor es muy fuerte pero lo hace. Es como si confiara en ti, y en cierta forma es así, está confiando su vida en ti.

Pocos minutos después el de la ambulancia llega y le informas lo que encontraste y lo que le diste, ellos le dan oxígeno y le inyectan algo, le suben a la camilla y se la llevan.

Luego todos los alumnos y demás se van a sus respectivos lugares. Es como si no hubiese pasado nada, cada quien vuelve con su vida y tú eres de nuevo un ser invisible. Solo esperas que la rubia este bien. Solo esperas haber podido ayudar en algo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Han pasado dos semanas cuando la vuelves a ver, no es algo que esperabas, estas cerrando tu casillero y notas que ella está detrás de ti. Tiene un ¿unicornio? De peluche en las manos y una sonrisa, que parece borrar las ojeras y la palidez que le acompaña.

_- Mi nombre es Brittany_-dice- _y quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, el doctor dice que me ayudaste mucho pues mi cuadro pudo ser peor, pude morir en esa ocasión, no que haya mucha diferencia ahora… en fin, quería darte esto como agradecimiento_ dice entregándote el unicornio.

Notas que ya no usa el uniforme de las porristas, pero sospechas que es por descanso médico o porque debe estar en reposo, de todas maneras no le dices nada solo sonríes y aceptas al pequeño animal mitológico.

_- ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?_ Cuestiona

- **Mi nombre es Santana** dices, tu voz no tiene emoción ninguna, es robótica, repetitiva, aun así nunca un alumno en la escuela te había preguntado el nombre antes.

- _Santana_ repite ella, de pronto te das cuenta que tu nombre suena mejor cuando ella lo dice, _mis padres están muy agradecidos y me preguntaba si tal vez, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa uno de estos días?_

Te parece extraño, luego tal vez para ella si marco una gran diferencia. Sonríes y aceptas.

El día que vas a cenar a casa de Brittany no avisas en tu casa. No es que haya alguien a quien avisar de todos modos.

Brittany te abre, sonríe y te da un fuerte abrazo. Su madre, su padre y su hermana menor hacen lo mismo. Durante la cena, el padre de Brittany te explica que lo que Brittany había tenido fue un infarto, pues al parecer tenía una malformación congénita que le predisponía a eso a tan corta edad.

Luego de la cena Brittany insiste en mostrarte su dormitorio. Ves fotos de ella además de medallas y peluches de cientos de animales. De pronto ella interrumpe el silencio,

-_ No podré volver a ser porrista, ni poder volver a baila_r - dice -_y tengo que tomar medicamentos a diario, el doctor dice que necesito un nuevo corazón, pero me da pena dejar al que tengo…_

- **No te preocupes todo estará bien** le respondes y no sabes como por primera vez eres tu quien inicia el abrazo. No sabes porque le has asegurado tal cosa, pero te das cuenta que te importa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ella y tu están juntas las mayor parte del tiempo, ella es tan inocente, es lo último bueno que le queda a este mundo piensas y sientes que es tu deber protegerla de todo mal. Sus padres están agradecidos contigo y no saben cómo pagarte, pues estas pendiente de ella y vigilas tome sus medicamentos a la hora, ves que no haga más esfuerzo ni tenga emociones fuertes, cualquier cosa que pudiese afectar su corazón. Sin embargo un día, luego del chequeo, el médico le dice que la situación está empeorando, Brittany no puede ir a la escuela y debe guardar reposo absoluto. Cuando eso sucede, te ofreces tú a llevar las tareas a casa y ayudarla. Le ayudas también una vez que sus padres deciden que lo mejor es que sea educada en casa.

La actividad favorita de ambas era ir al jardín de noche y ver las estrellas. Brittany formaba gatitos, delfines y unicornios con ellas, tu sonreías y le explicabas que muchas personas en el pasado ya le habían dado nombre a las formas que tenían los conjuntos de estrellas y le enseñabas la osa mayor, la osa menor, a Orión y demás constelaciones que alcanzaban a ver, le explicabas también de los agujeros negros y de los planetas enanos, de las galaxias y del universo infinito. Brittany te veía fascinada. Ella te admiraba y a ti te hacia feliz que ella te tomara en cuenta.

-_¿Crees que me volveré una estrella cuando muera San?_ Te pregunto un día y sentiste como tu corazón se encogió en tu pecho

-**Tú no vas a morir Britt Britt, no mientras yo esté aquí**

_-Pero mi corazón está enfermo San y anoche escuche a mi padre hablando con el doctor, es necesario que me quede en el hospital pues mi condición está empeorando_

**-No voy a dejar que nada te pase Britt la medicina ha avanzado mucho en los últimos años, ya verás que encuentran una forma…**

-_¿Y si no?_ Te pregunta mirándote fijamente a los ojos

-** No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré allí para ayudarte**

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

- **Te lo juro Brittany, nunca te dejare, si por mi fuera haría de todo para que fueses feliz, para que volvieses a bailar y ser porrista, para que volvieses a sonre…**

Pero no termino la frase, Brittany te calla colocando sus labios sobre los tuyos al principio no sabes como reaccionar, pero luego fue como si tus labios tomasen vida propia, fue como si siempre le hubiesen pertenecido a Brittany. Besándola sientes que todo en tu vida había cobrado sentido.

- _Estoy enamorada de ti Santana_ te dice al terminar el beso, _quiero que lo sepas, por si algo me llegara a pasar, por cualquier cosa quiero que lo sepas_

- **Te amo Brittany, hare cualquier cosa por ti, veras que todo está bien, solo prométeme que vas a luchar** le respondes

- _Te lo prometo Santana_ dice mientras estira el meñique para unirlo con tuyo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, el corazón de Brittany se seguía debilitando, el doctor no les daba muchas esperanzas, además no habían donantes compatibles era casi imposible que sobreviviese un día más. Sin embargo llego con vida hasta tu graduación tres meses después de eso, estaba luchando, tal y como te lo había prometido.

Todos los días vas al hospital, incluso con la toga después de tu graduación, para que Brittany te pudiese ver así (la misma Brittany te lo había solicitado antes), le contabas a Brittany de universos infinitos y de criaturas mágicas y extraordinarias. Brittany sonreía cada vez que te escuchaba y esa era tu mayor recompensa.

- _Santana nunca me has dicho, y ahora que has acabado la escuela ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?_

- **Mi sueño es muy simple Brittany**, le respondes,** yo solo quiero, solo quiero trascender en la vida de al menos una persona, quiero que algún día a alguien le importe**

- _Tú me importas Santana, aunque sé que no es de mucha ayuda pues mi vida es corta, tú has hecho de mis últimos días los mejores, te amo_ – dice ella

Sientes lagrimas correr sobre tu rostro, la abrazas fuertemente y le das un beso.

Era injusto, porque una persona tan dulce y buena como Brittany parecía tener un destino maldito, era injusto como alguien con tantas ganas de vivir no podía y alguien tan insignificante y oscuro como tu seguía respirando.

No debía ser así, de todas maneras el destino no era siempre el que jugaba la última carta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Brittany estaba triste, aquel día Santana por primera vez en todo ese tiempo no había llegado. Se le hacía raro, Santana nunca faltaba, no importaba si lloviera, tronara o fuese feriado, siempre estaba allí aunque sea para decir hola, luego tal vez ya se había cansado de ella. Sin embargo la tristeza de Brittany se fue por cuando vio a su padre ingresar por la puerta sonriendo como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Han encontrado un corazón compatible para ti Brittany- dijo el- necesitan operarte lo antes posible.

-_ ¿Pero y Santana?_ – pregunto Brittany con cierta preocupación y tristeza en su voz

- Le avisare en cuanto pueda Brittany ahora por favor, prepárate, esta es tu oportunidad para una nueva vida- añadió su padre-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Faltaba poco ya para entrar a sala, y Santana no aparecía. Brittany estaba decepcionada y triste, ¿Por qué le había dejado así de la nada? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

- _Padre, si la ves, si me pasa algo, dile que siempre la ame, solo dile eso, ella lo va a entender_

- Todo va a salir bien le aseguro su padre

-_ Prométeme que se lo dirás_

- Lo prometo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Brittany despertó con el sonido de cientos de máquinas a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en una unidad de recuperación y estaba viva. La operación había sido un éxito. Tenía una nueva oportunidad.

En las siguientes horas Brittany vio a sus padres y a su hermanita. Una semana después fue transferida ya a una sala de menor nivel, su mejoría era casi milagrosa.

Dentro de todo el tiempo que había pasado no había visto ni escuchado de Santana y eso se le hacía raro.

- _¿Dónde está Santana?_ Le pregunto a su padre, su padre puso un rostro de preocupación y luego le dijo a Brittany que Santana se había tenido que ir y que le había dejado una carta.

-_ ¿Una carta?_ Pregunto Brittany, era irreal, luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntas, en el momento más importante no estaba…

Tenía el sobre entre sus manos, estaba molesta con Santana, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se había ido sin despedirse? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Que había sido para ella?

No, no abriría ese maldito sobre, porque si Santana se había olvidado tan fácilmente de ella, ella podría hacer lo mismo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comenzó un nuevo año escolar, si, tuvo que tomar última vez el último año debido que se había atrasado por su enfermedad. Su rápida recuperación le hacía pensar a los médicos que tal vez en un futuro podría hacer una vida completamente normal. Brittany tenía suerte, al parecer había heredado el corazón de una persona fuerte y joven.

Tina, una chica asiática con la que había compartido algunos cursos antes se acercó aquel día, tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

- Me alegra que hayas regresado Brittany y espero que ahora estés bien definitivamente. Lamento si lo de Santana, sé que ella era tu mejor amiga

Eso Brittany no se lo esperaba, ¿Cómo es que Tina sabía lo de Santana?

- _¿A qué te refieres?_ Presiono Brittany

- A lo de su, a lo de su muerte Brittany, fue todo de una manera tan repentina, no saben cómo fue que…

Y su voz se fue disipando, ¿era una pesadilla? ¿Había muerto y estaba en el infierno? Sin esperar más dio media vuelta y corrió, sabía que no debía pues aún estaba débil pero corrió, le importo todo un demonio, Santana no podía estar muerta, no podía, era un error ¿cierto?

Llego a su casa, su madre intento preguntarle que hacia allí tan temprano pero la ignoro, corrió hasta su habitación y abrió el diario donde estaba la carta de Santana. Inmediatamente la abrió y leyó con desesperación:

_**Mi dulce Brittany:**_

_**Espero que no estés molesta conmigo, sé que te prometí estar contigo todos los días, siempre y de algún modo, con suerte así será. Veras hable con los antiguos astronautas, ¿recuerdas que te conté de ellos? Yo sé que sí, ellos me ofrecieron un trato Britt, me dijeron que si iba a un largo viaje con ellos, ellos se encargarían de encontrar un corazón para ti, y no solo eso también haría que la operación saliera bien y que te recuperes rápidamente. Lo pensé y si bien me dolería estar lejos de ti, ellos me prometieron que la parte más importante de mi estaría siempre contigo y que aunque al principio tal vez te enojarías luego con el tiempo serias feliz. Te doy gracias Britt porque me dejaste cumplir mi sueño, sé que trascendí para ti. Quiero que seas muy feliz, aprovecha la nueva oportunidad que te ha dado la vida, se porrista, bailarina profesional, conoce a alguien se feliz, ten muchos hijitos, nietos, ten una larga vida. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Recuerda que siempre te amare y te estaré esperando, aquí donde los antiguos astronautas me han traído. Estaré brillando en esa solitaria estrella que te mira justo antes del invierno y estaré siempre dentro de ti latiendo.**_

_**Te amo. Santana**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**le agregarian algo? tal vez alguna reaccion de Brittany? no lo se , senti de pronto era necesario dejarlo alli. espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios. besos**_


End file.
